Hima
by UsagiKuro
Summary: "He began the spiel in his mind that he would always use when he started to become overwhelmed. I am Hima. My mother's name is Dewa and I want her to love me. Everyone on Skyloft doesn't matter, even if they hate me." Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

For clarification, before anyone gets confused, Hima is Ghirahim. You probably would have figured that out anyway but, I wanted to make sure. Oh, yes, and please, please please, do not assume that I have stolen the idea for writing Ghirahim's past from anyone! Before I'd even read one of Ghirahim's fan-fiction's I wanted to do this. I really, truly did not just decide to do this because it seems other people like to as well. Plus, my version of Ghirahim's past I think you'll find is much, much different. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dewa walked sluggishly through the door. "Ugh… men are such perverts. They're only after one thing." She shook her head and rubbed her temples, then smirked slyly. "Ah, well. I can only profit from it."

"Mother!" Hima called, running to his mother. "You're home! Look," he said, holding out a card that read 'Happy Birthday!' in big lettering. "I made it for you. For your birthday!" He smiled innocently.

Dewa looked down at her son, disapprovingly. She picked up the picture using her index finger and thumb as if it was toxic waste. "You call this a card?" she asked, skeptically. She crumpled it and threw it back out the door. She sauntered past him and plopped herself on the couch.

"You don't like it?" Hima asked, confused. He had tried so hard to make her smile. Couldn't he ever get it right?

Dewa sighed as if it should be obvious. "_No, _Hima. Why would I? Couldn't I at least get a smart child?"

Hima swallowed back his tears. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Dewa nodded. "You should be, too. After I even take the trouble to raise you when I could and should have just left you out on the streets, the thanks I get is a… _strange _drawing. Just leave me alone."

"Yes, Mama." Hima exited the room quickly.

Dewa watched him go. "Hmph…" It really wasn't fair how she had had to get pregnant. The other prostitutes were luckier then her, she supposed. But still, she was mad. Ever day, she regretted keeping the child. Once he was born, she should have left him in the cold, but she was stupid enough to think that she would be able to afford a life for two.

Hima wandered Skyloft aimlessly. Sometimes he wished the place were bigger so he could have more places to hide. More small places to curl into and cry. Unfortunately, it wasn't getting any bigger.

"There he is," a girl his age whispered as he passed. "That son of a _whore _…" It was Karane. She had been his friend his friend for a day but then she found out what his mothers job was and had abandoned him. She had made sure no one else went near him either. If he could undo on thing in his life, it would be talking to her. She was the reason he was alone. He had another friend too, before her. Yes, Link and he had been good friends, but as soon as his mothers occupation was found out no one went near him. Occasionally, Link would glance at him and then quickly turn away as if Hima was poisonous. He had found another friend long ago. Now that Zelda girl was all her needed.

Hima breathed in and out slowly to keep the tears from coming. What did they matter, anyway? He thought angrily. They weren't important, anyway. He began the spiel in his mind that he would always use when he started to become overwhelmed. _I am Hima. My mothers name is Dewa and I want her to love me. Everyone on Skyloft doesn't matter, even if they don't like me. _It was an endless game he had invented ever since Karane made sure he had no friends.

The game never helped him much though. It would give him something to distract himself with if he was lucky.

Hima wandered to a diving platform meant for the knights of Skyloft. He looked down at the endless fall. So many times he had wondered if it could really be all that bad to just let go and leave. He would imagine the fall. It would be peaceful, surely. And then he would be gone so abruptly and never have to suffer again. It was frightening, yet he couldn't help but think that it might be the only answer. It had to be better then whatever this thing he call a life was. So, without giving it another thought, Hima leaped off the edge, falling deep into the abyss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! This is rather new for me so if you could, could tell me how I did in a review? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all of you who are still here! First off, I really appreciate it so thank you very much! Before I say whatever I was going to say, I would like to say something I meant to say last chapter. These chapters are rather short compared to many other stories but the reason for that is that this is just supposed to give you a little more insight (I guess?) on Ghirahim's past. Yes, it is a story, but the style is rather different. So I hope you'll forgive me for the shorter chapters. Also, a huge thank you to fuyuki for reviewing. I really, really appreciate it so thanks a ton! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Hima closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of nothingness. It was so calm like this. His life forgotten, everyone - everything that had ever hurt him seemed like it was gone and he didn't have to worry about it. Finally, he could be rid of the people scolding him, and saying he was worthless because of his mother. Everything was better this way. For him, and for others.

He was doing them all a favor, really. They would be better off without him. His mother would stop having to care for two, the other Skyloft kids wouldn't have to waste their time being disgusted with him, and Link would stop looking guilty every time Hima passed by. He never thought that being truly alone could feel like such bliss.

He left the clouds behind and spread out his arms like wings. He flipped himself around and looked towards the ground. This would be it. In just a few more minutes it would be over and done with. He wasn't even shocked to see the odd appearance of the new area. What good would being surprised do him, anyway? He might as well just enjoy the different look. He was going to die soon.

Hima closed his eyes again once he was only a minute away from landing. He counted the seconds down. _Gone, over, free_… Just as he was a foot away from the ground a sudden gust of wind blew upward. But it wasn't wind. It was more like a force holding him still in the air. Hima looked around, confused. What? But it was almost over… Why did he have to continue? Why couldn't he just hive up easily? Why couldn't it have ended? He cursed in annoyance.

His eyes settled on a man staring at him intently. Too scared to do anything, he stayed completely still. The man looked Hima up and down. The newcomer's hair was sort of short, brown, and curly. His eyes were a bright purple with hints of blue. He didn't look special at all - just some kid. The thing that made him special was that he was _down here_.

Hima regained control of his body and started to try to get away frantically resulting in him looking like a fish on land thanks to being stranded by some sort of force. "He… help!" he cried though he knew the only one who could hear him was the man in front of him.

The man chuckled. "There's no need to be frightened. I won't hurt you."

Hima looked at the man closer now. He could see that he had a strange faint golden glow emitting from him. His eyes were dark green. His hair was black and sort of spiky. It wasn't short, so it hung around his angular face. Suddenly, the force that had been holding Hima disappeared, making him fall abruptly.

The man walked towards him and looked down on the fallen boy. "So, how did you get here?" His voice was even, surprisingly. Hima was expecting him to be at least a little different, with some sort of sinister voice. Instead, his voice was gentle. It sounded almost forgiving.

Hima didn't know if there was even a point to running away so he responded, "I jumped. From the sky." He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothing. This was apparently hilarious to the man because he burst into laughter.

"I didn't ask how you got here, that's already obvious," he said between chortles. "I wanted to know why you jumped."

Hima looked at his feet, embarrassed. "Well, I… I wanted to die," he muttered. When it was simplified like that it sounded so stupid.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh? That's different. Why did you want to die then?"

Hima looked at him with a newly determined face. "I'll tell you, if you tell me your name."

"Name?" The man frowned as he thought. "I don't really have one. Well, I do but I don't think you'll want to call me by that. So, call me… Esimed."

Hima nodded, satisfied with the answer even if it wasn't quite what he wanted. "I see. Well, as promised… I wanted to die because I have no friends, my mother hates me, and basically so does all of Skyloft. I thought dying would be the answer to it all. I thought I could be free. But now, thanks to you, that's out of the question." Hima shrugged. It wasn't such a big deal to him – just his life summed up quickly.

Esimed was shocked by how straight forward the answer was. His voice was void of emotion as he said it, as if it didn't matter at all. "I see… You're an honest one, you know. I like that." Esimed extended his hand to Hima. "I'll care for you. Would you come with me?" He smiled.

Hima paused and stared at his hand. No one had been this nice to him in two years… why would a random stranger ever offer him a hand? He slowly reached his hand out to Esimed's still slightly glowing hand. It was foolish and he knew it but at the moment it didn't matter. Where else did he have to go? His hand landed in Esimed's. "I'll come," he said firmly.

Esimed smiled again. "Great. Glad to have you here." Hima followed him deep into the woods to a small secluded place. He wasn't even quite conscience of why he was following this man blindly. It felt nice though, like he could be honestly free again. He'd start over. He'd be okay. For the first time in so long, he felt totally and completely confident "Oh, yes…" Esimed said, as if recalling something. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Hima asked. "Oh. It's Hima."

Esimed thought a little. "Hima, huh… that's no good. It sounds too... innocent. From now on, you need a new name. -something that matches you. Something like… Ghirahim."

"Gh-Ghirahim?" Hima asked, not sure of the name. It sounded like a snake.

"Yes, I think it fits you," Esimed confirmed. "Ghirahim, back there, I asked you to join me, but now I need to tell you with what I need help."

"What is it?" Hima asked.

"To take over the world," Esimed replied coolly.

"Wh-What?" Hima demanded. He suddenly regretted that he had followed this man. Esimed turned his back to Hima.

"Don't answer me now. Go think it over. I don't want a half-willed response, you hear?"

"Y-yes, sir." Hima turned quickly retreated with a plan to not come back. What was this man thinking? Who was he?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I will be updating on Saturday's. I hope you'll continue to read this!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hello all! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a good reason! I'm lazy! Wonderful reason, right? Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ...By the way, I said I was going to post on Saturdays last time but I'm not going to do that anymore. Last time I did, my story was buried with in 30 minutes. I'm used to writing for an unpopular fandom so wasn't expecting that. Anyway, I'll be updating on Wednesday from now on. ^_^

* * *

Hima stared into a small pool of water, studying his face. "Ghirahim…" he murmured. Did the name really fit him? It was such a vilesounding name. He didn't want to be vile

He trailed his finger through the water, distorting his image. There - now the picture matched him. His life was nothing more then a messed picture so now the reflection matched him perfectly. A disfigured mess that made no sense is what he'd been reduced to. So what did a name change, anyway?

But the name Ghirahim in particular… It sounded like a snake. Like a gross, oily snake making life miserable for everyone. It sounded lonely, unwanted, and… _evil_. Come to think of it, the man who had suggested it was evil. Why was he even thinking about the name if he had decided not to join him?

Hima looked away from the water, disgusted with himself. He wasn't evil though. He wasn't the nicest person to ever live, and he didn't have many friends so maybe he wasn't very likable but that didn't mean he was evil, right? No, of course not. He wasn't evil at all.

If he wasn't evil though… what was he? What _was _he really? Underneath everything else, who was he? Was he a normal boy? Was he cold and unforgiving? What did all the puzzle pieces that made him who he was come together to form? Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't figure it out.

So why not be evil? At least it would let him be something instead of nothing. If he really wasn't anything else, what was so wrong with being the bad guy? Who would care?

Hima realized what he was thinking and stopped himself abruptly. He couldn't think like that! He couldn't hurt all those people just because he didn't know who he was! Hima shook his head, sealing the thoughts away quickly. He couldn't let himself think like that. There was no way he could ever be like that - there was just no way.

But now that he had thought about it, he couldn't get it out of his head. Was what everyone called bad really bad? Or was it just another thing that someone could be? Was it just another personality? Suddenly, the word evil was shown in a new light. It wasn't something to be despised but just another thing people could be. Something _he _could be. It was a way out of being nothingness like he was now. He could be someone. Anyone. It seemed so beautiful now.

After all, who cared if everyone hated him? They did anyway, so why not? The people who hated him now, would still hate him but he would have one person smiling at him again. The world would get better for him. Esimed would smile at him.

Maybe he would harm others but hadn't they hurt him too? Maybe he would even kill people, but hadn't they killed him, too? Weren't they the ones who had made him jump? The more he ran it through his head, the more he realized that _they _were evil. He wasn't hurting anyone._ They _had done this to themselves. It was their fault. They could only blame themselves.

There was no reason he could possibly think of that could hold him back now. They had no right to ask for kindness when they had shown him none. Yes, he was through with his life as Hima. He was done being nice to everyone. It never got him anywhere anyway.

Hima forgot all that he had lived through. The good, the bad, the happiness, the tears… it vanished from his mind. _Hima _had died when he jumped from the ledge of Skyloft. _Ghirahim _was a new person. Ghirahim would do what it took to keep Esimed smiling. Ghirahim would do anything to make this life work. He didn't care what he had to do to get there. He _would _make this life happy. Ghirahim went out to seek Esimed.

OoOoO

"Ghirahim?" Esimed asked. "Ah, you're here."

Ghirahim nodded. "You asked me if I would join you," he stated.

Esimed smiled. "Yes. Do you have an answer? This isn't something to be taken lightly, you know."

"I am aware." Every word he said had meaning, a firm reason to back it up. He spoke with importance. "I want to join you. I want to become whoever you wish me to be…" Ghirahim went down on his knee and placed his hand over his heart. "Master." He looked up at Esimed with a completely serious face. "I am willing to do whatever you say. Just say the word, Master, and I will do it."

Esimed paused, examining the small boy. He wasn't expecting this at all. He had thought Ghirahim would run away in terror of him, but instead he was saying he wished to join him. "Is that really true?"

"Yes. _Anything _you ask, I will do."

* * *

I hope you all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! *hugs all readers* I actually have nothing to say right now so I just thought I'd tell you that I really appreciate you reading this. It means a lot to me to say the least. ^_^ So thank you! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Esimed eyed Ghirahim doubtfully. "I'm going to believe you," he decided. "_But _youmust understand that I'm going to take you seriously."

Ghirahim nodded sincerely.

"Right." A wicked smile spread across Esimed's face. "Of course, the first line of business is that we suppress the memories of you from the people who knew you."

He nodded again.

"My magic is weak now, though," Esimed told him. "I'm using only a little of it to project this image, but memor—"

"Um, forgive me but…" Ghirahim interrupted. "What do you mean by 'image'?"

"Oh? Have I not explained?" Esimed shook his head, surprised by his sloppiness. "You see, my true form has been sealed away. What they don't realize is that even when I am sealed away I do possess some of my magic. I have enough to create this image and do other minor things. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Ghirahim nodded.

This boy was hopelessly naïve. "Making so many people forget you completely is simply impossible. So you have to understand that if they ever remember anything about you, well…" Esimed glanced at Ghirahim. He could tell by his face that he understood. He claimed to be prepared to do anything but by that look he knew Ghirahim was not prepared to face death and especially not killing. "Never mind, forget it."

"O… Oh. Okay." Ghirahim attempted to push Esimed's meaning from his head.

"But anyway, I'll erase their memories at night. For now, Ghirahim, I need you to understand something."

"Yes?"

"What do you know about magic?" He looked at Ghirahim quizzically.

"No-nothing…" Ghirahim said, embarrassed.

"Well, be prepared to learn. "Esimed flashed a devilish grin. "You will begin tomorrow."

A smile slowly showed on Ghirahim's face. "R-really? You're serious? You'll teach me?" he asked eagerly.

"What, you thought I was going to let you fight with nothing more then a sword? Are you stupid?" Esimed asked, letting his voice have a cruel edge.

"No…" Ghirahim realized he hadn't really given it any thought at all. All he had thought about was building a new him and becoming someone. He had never thought that he would have to hurt anyone. Sure, he had realized that he would but he hadn't thought about if he would actually be able to, and now that he was really thinking of what being evil actually meant it almost scared him. He would have to kill. He would have to kill in cold blood. And what scared him more then that was that he didn't care. "Please, teach me everything!"

"Heh. Of course."

Ghirahim worked day and night at his spells. As luck would have it, he was a natural with it, but he wasn't nearly good enough. He wanted to be better. He wanted to be amazing so that no one would ever judge him because of his mother ever again. He wanted to show them that he was worth something.

The first lesson he had learned was that everyone who practiced magic needed something that made them uniquely them. Esimed had decided that diamonds were to be Ghirahim's. They fit him according to Esimed. He found it hard to believe at first but they grew on him eventually.

Now, he would use diamonds whenever he would summon something, and whenever he used a disappearing act on himself he would go with a few diamonds. It made him feel important to do things again.

One day, Esimed approached him. "Ghirahim."

"Yes, Master?" Ghirahim replied immediately.

"You're done with training. You're ready to kill."

* * *

:D Why am I smiling? Because I discovered writing about people killing is really fun. How strange is that? It just is. :P Of course that isn't until chapter 6 I think... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! I'm updating today instead of Wednesday because I think I'll be too busy then. I'm a caring person, really (sarcastically) It's also a double update today partly because this chapter is really short and partly because I won't be able to update next week. So here you are! i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"K-kill?" Ghirahim asked in fear. He'd been preparing and he'd known that it was for that purpose… but kill…

Esimed nodded seriously. "Of course. What did you think you were training for?"

The question was stated without a trace of concern, as if killing was a natural thing. Just another part of human life.

"Well, yes… but already?" Truth be told, he didn't want to kill them. He wanted to make them feel guilty and then have them live with that guilt for the rest of their miserable lives. He wanted them to suffer, but not die. And he _especially _ didn't want to kill them himself.

"Of course already," Esimed stated. "I tell you, you have a real knack for magic. I was surprised. You could be called a prodigy even."

Ghirahim smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Do I look like I'm lying?" Esimed huffed. "Besides, the best way to practice is experience. And it's not like I'm putting you up against anyone important. Just someone from the sky."

"From the sky?" Who? Who was Esimed going to make him kill? Surely, not Link. Though hew as mad at Link, he didn't want to kill him. Somehow, that part that had cared for Link as a friend still existed in him.

"I don't know. I need to know who you'd like to kill. If you're heart's in it, you won't remember it with a bad taste and it'll be easier next time. Right?"

"I suppose…" Ghirahim thought a moment. Who would he want to kill? Out of everyone, who would he want to hurt and be rid of most of all? Karane he definitely hated, but he didn't want to end her life and let he get off easy. "Karane's father," he blurted without thinking. It would hurt her, but he wouldn't feel bad because he didn't know the man. It was the best thing he could think of. Plus, no one would really miss him, so he wouldn't be missed in Skyloft. All he was was an old drunk after all.

"Her father, huh? Not her though?" Esimed questioned.

"Yes." Ghirahim nodded, sure of himself. "It'll put her through more pain then her own death ever could, wouldn't it?"

"Well… I suppose… But most people would want to just get rid of the one who put them through pain, right?" Esimed asked. "Usually, I don't think people would just want to hurt them and let them live. Are you sure?"

"Completely," Ghirahim repeated. "I want to kill Karane's father." And he meant it. He _wanted _to kill her father.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

I think you'll see why this is rated T for violence in this chapter. It's... well, violent. I won't say anything else so I don't spoil it for you. Enjoy!

* * *

In an instant, Esimed had snapped his fingers and a drunken man appeared before their eyes. Ghirahim was shocked, but not very. Considering that he could do that himself to other people now it wasn't as shocking as it used to be. Somehow, things don't surprise you as much as when you know exactly what goes into them.

It took a moment for the man to realize his surroundings. _Jeez..._Ghirahim thought. _This guys as much of an idiot as he ever was._ No matter though. He'd be dead in a few minutes.

"H-Hima?" he slurred in shock. "Why're you here?" He turned to Esimed. "And who are you?" He was terrified - if you didn't know by his face then his voice gave it away.

"Ghirahim," Esimed corrected bluntly. "His name is Ghirahim. And if you think you're going to learn my name, you're a fool."

Ghirahim smirked. How delightful it would be to see Karane's world fall apart as this man died. She pretended to hate her father. She had ever since her mother died and he'd become a terrible drunk, but Ghirahim knew one never truly hates their parents. He still didn't hate his mother totally. He didn't like her, that was for sure, but in all actuality, he knew the reason he couldn't stand her was because he loved her on the inside. He knew it was no different for Karane, nor for any human being. It would hurt her worse even, simply because she never made it right with her father before he died. She'd regret everything she ever did once he died. And she'd regret what she did to him as well. That was all he wanted. And this would get it for him. It was simple really. The most he had to worry about was how he would killl him. Magic? Sword? Or should he torture him first? All very tempting... but only one would do.

Ghirahim would kill him quickly. And then send his body up to Skyloft. He wouldn't send it to the school, or to the graveyard, or any other place. No, he would send it straight to Karane's bed. Yes, he would send the corpse to Karane's bed where he would lie, saturated in blood, staining the sheets. He could only with he could see her face. "Does Karane speak with you?" Ghirahim asked suddenly.

"N-no..." the man said, not understanding. "Why?"

Ghirahim scoffed. "My, this is better then I thought it's be." He noticed Esimed was no longer behind him. He supposed that he wanted to give him privacy for his first killing. "Is there anything you'd like to say to her?"

"I don't understand..." He stared into Ghirahim's eyes, terrified.

"No, I don't suppose you do, do you? Let me make it simple," Ghirahim smiled a wicked smile at him. "I'm going to kill you."

The man jumped away. "Wh-wh-wh-what?" His eyes had doubled in size and he was trembling. "You're only... what, twelve? You have to be joking. Please, tell me your joking."

But anyone could tell Ghirahim was definitely not joking. He was dead serious. He was going to kill this man and have his revenge and it would be fabulous. "Tell me, dear sir... do I look like I'm joking?" Ghirahim waited for an answer but recieved none. He frowned disaprovingly. He began walking in a slow circle around the man. "What, you're scared?"

Again, no reply.

Ghirahim sighed. "Truly a boring man... no wonder Karane hates you. Too bad, though." Ghirahim summoned poisoned red darts and sent them through the mans heart. As expected, the poison spread quickly and the man fell into the dirt of the ground head first. Dead. Completely dead.

Ghirahim walked towards him and looked down. "Hmm... the blood, the gore... it's all missing." Ghirahim shook his head disapprovingly, until he realized the perfect solution. He snapped his fingers and a black knife evolved out of diamonds in his hand. He knelt beside the man and raised the knife. "So sorry, but blame your daughter." He lowered himself to the mans ear and said in a whisper, "This is all her fault." He smiled slyly and sat back up. Ghirahim angled the knife carefully, considering which part of the man to destroy first. The heart, of course, he thought. Ghirahim thrust the knife into his chest and pulled it out again quickly. Now there was blood. He stabbed him cruelly continually until he decided it was enough. And then he looked at his face carefully. He'd left it clean for a reason. He wanted Karane to know it was her father but he also wanted her to know who did this. With a wicked smile, Ghirahim carefully carved _Hima _on the man's forehead. Now, he was done.

Ghirahim stood up, satisfied with his work. He snapped his fingers and sent the man to lie until Karane found him. Lying there, just waiting for her to see him and experience horror beyond all else. She could feel pain now. It was her turn.

* * *

Actually, this was really, really fun for me to write. I hope that ins't a bad thing. O_O; I should o rethink my life... I hope you liked it, though. I'll be in the corner, wondering if something's wrong with me.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry it's been forever! locked me out for a while there... sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ghirahim smirked in satisfaction until the sound of clapping cut into his world. Confused, he turned to look behind him and found Esimed with a devilish grin on his face. "Huh? Were you watching, Master?" he asked.

Esimed's clapping ceased. "What do you mean by that?" he snapped. "Of course I was! I had to see if you were ready."

Ghirahim studied Esimed's face, searching for his meaning. "Ready for what?"

Esimed sauntered towards Ghirahim, chuckling. "Ready for your transformation." When he said it, all laughter left his voice and was replaced by a low, completely serious voice.

Ghirahim was taken aback by the sudden change of tone. "…Transformation?"

"Let me explain," Esimed offered. "While you may be powerful and have a wonderful knack for magic you as you are…" Esimed looked over Ghirahim in one swift motion, "still serve no use to me. You see, Ghirahim, I can't use mere humans. You must become more. _You must become my tool." _

Ghirahim stared at Esimed, in a state of shock. "Wh… what?

"Let me finish. I'm going to turn you into a totally different person. Something that can wield more magic than any old human. You will be like a lesser version of me. Do you understand?" Esimed looked at Ghirahim seriously.

Ghirahim got over his initial shock and looked Esimed in the eyes. "I understand." He bowed with his hand over his heart. "I understand, Master."

Esimed smiled at Ghirahim's loyalty. "The transformation, though it is large, should only take a few minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said. He hardly even realized the weight of his words until he said them. He was going to become someone's tool. Even though eh had constantly told himself he was ready, now he wondered if he was.

Esimed held up his hand towards Ghirahim and a purple orb began forming at his palm. In an abrupt movement, the orb was thrust towards Ghirahim's heart.

Ghirahim was silenced by the sudden feeling of being hit. It felt as if something oily was grasping at his heart and reaching its claws into him. He stumbled back a few steps and looked down at himself. His skin was turning a sickly white and he could feel it toughening. He could also feel himself growing from his small twelve-year-old boy height to an adult height. But most of all, he could feel himself changing on the inside. He felt each part of him changing from the inside out until he was a totally different person – no, creature. Ghirahim looked up at Esimed to see his reaction to it.

"Don't look at me," Esimed stated. "Go find some water and look at your face. You need to familiarize yourself with the new you."

Ghirahim bowed and obeyed. Once he had found a small pool of water he bent down to stare at himself. His face looked so different, it scared him. His eyes had turned a charcoal black that held no emotions His eyebrows had been removed. Even his hair had changed. It was now a pasty white color and completely smooth instead of the curls he had been used to. His hair was cut slightly into a bob on the left side but got shorter drastically on the right. The bob managed to cover his left eye as well. He pulled it back so he could see his whole face. He noticed he had a small black diamond in the center of his cheek. He looked…. well, not human. And he hated to admit it, he missed his old face. He still wanted to be at least a little bit of… _Hima. _Though he knew Hima was dead, he still wanted to have a little bit of his old self. Ghirahim examined the area around him and saw a mushroom with purple dust resting on it. He dragged his finger across it and then decorated the skin around his eye with it, making his new heartless black eyes look more like they used too - purple and bright. He stood and left the pool, to go practice his magic with his new more powerful body.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


End file.
